


That Feet Fic

by nyicris



Series: skam drabbles [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Crack, Foot Kink, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyicris/pseuds/nyicris
Summary: “I’m not wearing any socks.” He whispered into his neck and immediately fucking left Isak standing there in the hallway, in front of Jonas.“Bro. What the fuck.”“Please don’t ask,” His cheeks were burning. “Please don’t.”Or: Isak new-found kink and the 5 Stages Of Kinkshaming by Even Bech Næsheim.





	That Feet Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abseitsregel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abseitsregel/gifts).



> beta'd by @marrowofthebane, @lapenurias and @isakyakisieras on twitter.
> 
> WARNING!!!! this is a CRACK fic about FEET. i think it's pretty obvious but if you find them gross you won't like this. read at your own risk 
> 
> for Lisa <33333333333

Even approached him from behind. 

“I’m not wearing any socks.” He whispered into his neck and immediately  _ fucking  _ left Isak standing there in the hallway, in front of Jonas. 

“Bro. What the fuck.” 

“Please don’t ask,” His cheeks were burning. “Please don’t.”

_ What did I do to deserve this. _

***

Isak had always considered himself vainilla. Maybe he got off too fast to public sex, but that’s it. Well, that was it, until one day, when Even got home from work…

“I’m so tired,” He flopped down next to Isak on bed. “Fuck, my feet hurt so much. So many clients today…” Even could barely speak.

“Do you want me to give you a massage?” Isak said without thinking. 

“They smell so bad, baby. I’ve been working all day. Don’t worry.”

“Even, we’re two teenagers slash young adults living together, I think I can handle your stinky feet.” Even smiled and rolled his eyes. Since they’ve been living together, they’ve adopted each other’s gestures -Okay, enough with the fluff. Back to the important matter:

Even’s feet were freaking huge. 

He should have noticed earlier -they’ve been dating for half a year. But. Isak was a little bit  _ startled _ , to say the least. 

“Your feet are so long,” Isak caressed one of them with his two hands, running them up and down the sock. “So long.”

“They aren’t the only long thing about me.” Even said in a suggestive tone. Isak giggled ( _ I know _ ) and took off both of his socks. 

Okay.

So Even’s toes were damn long too.

Isak’s breathing was getting ragged. Why did he feel like this? What the fuck? Where -why was his blood going  _ there? _

“Big neck, big hands, big dick,” Even lowered his voice on purpose (because he knew how much it turned Isak on and of course, he had to use it against him), while placing his big toe between Isak’s lips slightly. “Big feet.”

After that, Isak was divided in two. Isak’s logical mind decided to take a vacation and leave his body. On the other hand, Isak’s irrational mind was burning with 129893 scenarios: from pulling away to opening his mouth around it, licking it, at first hesitantly but then-

“ISAK!” Even broke his train of thought. He burst into laughter when Isak looked at him, probably amused by his idiotic face. “What did you just do?” He calmed down a little. Something caught his attention, though, because three seconds later he was back to laughing.

“Babe, why are you hard?”

Okay. This was definitely not fucking happening. 

“This is not fucking happening!”

The moment he felt a foot on his crotch, he rushed towards the bathroom. He sat on the toilet, covered his face with his hands and didn’t stop swearing under his breath until Even knocked at the door. 

“You’re going to through The Five Stages Of Kinkshaming now.” He could hear him say from outside.

“What are you..?”

“First, isolation and… denial.”

“I don’t have foot kink!” He got up suddenly and was faced by his reflection in the mirror and that fucking  _ bulge _ in his pants. This wasn’t going to be easy. “I don’t, this is because… because of you!”

“Oh, baby, you get hard by my mere presence? That’s lovely.” Even teased. “Anyways, it comes the second stage: Anger.”

“I don’t have a foot kink!” Isak started pacing around the bathroom, angry at himself. “They are disgusting, and smelly, and gross, and disgusting, and-” By accident, he kicked one foot against the base of the shower. Fuck. Their apartment was so small. 

“What happened?”

“Nothing. Urgh,” He hopped to the toilet and sat down again.  _ Ouch ouch ouch ouch.  _ He was such a loser. “Even…”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe… Maybe you can do… Maybe we can try… A footjob? Just to prove that I don’t have a foot kink.”

“That’s bargaining, or negotiation. Anything you want, baby. As long as you don’t get to the fourth stage… Depression.”

“Why do I have to be so weird? I hate myself!”

“Hey, don’t ever say shit like that!” Even changed his tone -from playful to caring-boyfriend-that-means-business. He opened the door and pulled Isak into an embrace. “You’re not weird. A lot of people have a foot kink. I’m sure Vilde and Magnus have tried it. Magnus loves football.” That settled, he proceeded to bathe Isak with little pecks all over his face. Isak couldn’t help but melt. 

“Alright… Maybe I’m a little bit of a… foot fetishizer.”

“And the last stage: Acceptance.” Even kissed him full on the lips. “Do you think we can fix  _ this _ ?” He palmed his crotch. 

“Oh yeah. I’ve got a few ideas.”

That’s the story of how Isak Valtersen found out he had a thing for feet on his dick. And maybe on his ass. But that’s a story for another time. 

 

“You don’t know where my foot has been.” Even laughed into his neck when they were done.

“Even!” 

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing 
> 
> find me on twitter: @evenismo


End file.
